pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon GO/Technical Issues
In the game there are and were several more and less known technical issues such as bugs and glitches. Known issues These are currently some minor issues acknowledged by Niantic on their support page. They offer some possible solutions to these issues. Visual and graphic glitches There happens to be a lot of different kinds of visual and graphic issues that are mostly caused by solely game's client app. There were noted several graphic issues with user interface, rendering of models and rendering of models and elements in the Map View. User interface visual issues The visual issues of user interface include: *overlapping of the different screens, pages or pop-outs; *still visible, unwanted elements from the previously seen screen on the current one; *unpleasent and laggy transitions (white screens) between different interface screens and actions (e.g.: evolving Pokémon, deploying Pokémon in the Gym, collecting Research Task rewards). Models rendering There are sometimes glitches strictly related to rendering of 3D models in the game. Such models are used for Trainer's avatar, Pokémon seen in most of game features (encounter screen, Pokémon summary page, Gym and battles) and items such as PokéBalls in encounter screen. Map View rendering Sometimes, more than one Pokemon may be displayed rotating above the Gym and overlapping through each other. Localisation issues Occasionally, there are several issues with localisation service which happen to be inaccurate, unavailable (despite the Location/GPS is turned on in the mobile device) or drifts (moves player around the nearby area despite them not moving). Due to such localisation issues, players might have difficulties with some basic in-game actions, as: * PokéStops and Gyms can't be reached due to inaccuracy of GPS, causing player not to spun Photo Disc, deploy defender Pokémon or battle in Gyms or Raids, * Pokémon happens to disappear or being wrongly stated by the game as "too far", * PokéStops, Gyms cannot be interacted despite of being in close distance, as the game wrongly states that player exceeds the speed limits, * Pokémon don't appear at all and nearby Pokémon happen to disappear, as the game wrongly states that player exceeds the speed limits, * walked distance sometimes happens to be wrongly tracked or not tracked at all, once again because game can wrongly assess the speed of player, thus distance for incubated Eggs and Buddy Pokémon might not be counted correctly. GPS drifting is rather annoying for player as it causes the speed limit exceeded notice to appear while player is moving within limit or even not moving at all. This issue became a meme in the player community for its ridiculousness of exceeding speed limit while sitting or laying with no actual movement. However, some players find a advantage of this issue, because when player does not move (e.g. staying home) and the game is on with GPS drifting, there is sometimes distance for Buddy Pokémon and incubated Eggs counted as if it was walked, which can lead to Egg hatching or Buddy finding a candy without player getting from home at all. In general, GPS accuracy largely depends on the device players are using and the signal/connection strength. Following settings are suggested to be reviewed by players to improve the device's location: * Pokémon GO has location permissions enabled * Internet connectivity is enabled (3G, 4G, Wi-Fi) * Device location/GPS is enabled * Location/GPS set to high-accuracy mode Pokémon in the wild issues There happen to be various issues and bugs with Pokémon tracking and catching in both Map View screen and encounter screen. Most of these issues is caused by either not completely synchronised data between game client and Niantic servers or client-sided not-responding. Following issues, might occur: * tapped Pokémon in the Map View disappears and the red error notice is displayed (most times notice says "Pokémon cannot be found"), * tapped Pokémon in the Map View does not do anything and to access the encounter of such Pokémon either game has to be restarted or other in-game action performed, * tapped Pokémon in the Map View happens to be completely other Pokémon in the encounter screen, or Pokémon being caught in the encounter eventually turns out to be completely other Pokémon in the Pokémon summary page and Pokémon collection, ** this applies to Shiny status of Pokémon that occurs mainly when the Shiny Pokémon is encounter before end of the event during which there is increased chance to encounter Shiny variant of Pokémon and it is successfully captured after the end of the such event, which causes it to be eventually not-shiny in trainer's collection, * while Pokémon being captured to the PokéBall the game freezes while PokéBall with captured Pokémon is in mid-air or on the ground, rarely game unfreezes after few seconds but most of the time player has to restart the game to continue playing, * inconsistency in range within which Pokémon that appeared in the Map View can be tapped and encountered, as sometimes Pokémon is stated as "the Pokémon is too far" when it actually is bit further than players interaction ring reaches, while other time Pokémon that is seen to be nearly on the horizon can be easily tapped and encountered like it was nearby, ** it might be caused by localisation issues, PokéStop related issues There are some issues with PokéStops spinning and receiving items from them as well. One of which is that player that is moving below speed limit, when spinning active PokéStop, may get notice "Try again later." as if there was still cooldown on PokéStop or player exceeded speed limit, however items are received (can be seen in Items bag and Journal) and PokéStop turn purple after the game client updates data – most of the time after player performs any other action in the game or simply restarts the game itself. Sometimes, viewing a PokéStop in player's range will not cause the diamond on top of the PokéStop to open into the photo disc, it can be considered as either a data synchronisation issue or a visual glitch. Sometimes when you spin a PokéStop, it may give you nothing. when you leave the PokéStop and reenter it, when you spin it, it will just say "try again later". Reloading the game will cause the PokéStop to flash purple, indicating it has already been spun. You may find you have a few items, even though it does not say you acquired them in your journal. Battery issues Some devices may experience battery drain while playing Pokémon GO for prolonged periods of time, due to use of GPS and 3G, 4G or Wi-Fi. Historical issues When the special research quest "A mythical Discovery" first came out, sometimes the Quest would read "???" instead of "A Mythical Discovery(1/8)." If you clicked into Professor Willow's dialogue, It would have Professor Willow just sitting there playing his animation, but not speaking. After a while of waiting for him to talk, your game would crash. Gallery Screenshot 2016-10-08-21-41-36.png|Ghost Machamp in gym Screenshot 2016-07-31-19-19-06.png|Ghost Tauros Screenshot 2016-10-10-19-44-26.png|Ghost Pokèmon in gym battle rat-725x375.jpg|Rattata Pokéball glitch golbat-2.jpg|Ninja Golbat 21.jpg|Ninja Lapras 50bcc1d0f79f4dd8a441dc9b24a00937.jpg|Ninja Psyduck staryu.jpg|Ninja Staryu 13175_02.jpg|Leg glitch tumblr_ofw6z1C1AV1vvo3ypo1_500.png|Tiny Gastly Ninja_trainer.png.png|Ninja trainer Substitute Glitch.png|Substitute Glitch IMG 0468.PNG|PokeStop Disc not opening IMG E0467-1-.JPG|A Rhyperior overlapping a Turtwig in a gym FB8CF6AF-3785-4BF6-839D-D5520D738AF3.png|Shiny Meowth Sprite, not selected or available. External links * Known Issues page on Pokémon GO hompage References Category:Articles